Alive or Not?
by quidditchqueen277
Summary: 1st fanfic, don't be too harsh, Nancy sees Iola with another guy, doesn't know Iola's passed away, mystery follows, of course
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the hardy boys or Nancy drew or anybody in it  
  
Joe, a blond-haired, blue-eyed, 17-year old had been crying for an hour or so now. "What am I going to do without you, Iola? What am I going to do? I love you so much, I really do." Joe sobbed  
  
Frank, Joe's brown-haired, brown-eyed 18 year-old brother watched as his brother cried. Iola, Joe's girlfriend had died in a bomb that was meant for the Hardy Boys.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Joe was in no condition to answer, Frank knew, so Frank took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
It was Nancy Drew, their best friend, who often solved cases with them. She did not know of Iola's death and so she thought she had recently seen Iola with another boy about Iola's age. "Hey, Frank! How are you and Joe?  
  
Frank answered "Hey, Nance. Joe's been crying a lot and it breaks my heart to see him like that. He used to never cry. Now all he does is cry."  
  
Nancy said "oh, I'm really sorry, I guess Joe knows"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Iola, of course. What else would Joe be crying about?"  
  
"How do you know about Iola?"  
  
"I saw."  
  
"But... you weren't even there when Iola passed away." 


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy: Iola What!?!?!?!?!?!? When!?!?!?!?! How?!?!?!?!?!?!? She had only met Iola once but she immediately liked Iola. She hated to think that anything had happened to her  
  
Frank: (taking a deep breath) Iola was murdered about a month ago in a bomb that was meant for me and Joe. Now tell me what this is about you seeing Iola  
  
Nancy: I could have sworn I saw her with another boy her age at Bravo!  
  
Frank: Nan, do you think it's possible that Iola got kidnapped and we just have thought she was dead?  
  
Nancy: It's definitely possible. Do you mind if I come over right now?  
  
Frank: Not at all  
  
Nancy: great, why don't we tell Joe about Iola together?  
  
Frank: Great idea, see you soon! Bye  
  
Nancy: Bye frank  
  
Frank went up to Joe's room. "Hey Joe, you need to get up, Nancy's coming over"  
  
Joe said "Alright, I'll get up. Why do you sound so happy anyways? Is it because Nancy's coming over?  
  
Frank just smiled. "You'll see" was all he said  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Frank got it. "Hey Nancy" he said and gave her a quick kiss, and then he went to get Joe. "Joe, come on. Nancy and I have some important news to tell you."  
  
Joe said "Alright, already, I'm coming." He didn't look good at all. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying.  
  
Frank and Joe went downstairs.  
  
"Hey Nance, so what's the important news you guys have to tell me?" Joe asked impatiently.  
  
"You're going to like this, Joe" Frank said.  
  
Nancy and Frank both exclaimed at the exact same time. "There's a possibility that Iola may still be alive!" 


	3. The Clue

At first, Joe was too shocked to even answer. "What? Iola alive? Impossible," he thought. Then, he realized that they were playing a trick on him. "I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but all it really did was hurt me more." Joe said, angrily.  
  
Frank said "Joe, we're not kidding. We mean it."  
  
You aren't?!?!?!??!? Joe said excitedly.  
  
Nancy smiled. "No! We really mean it," she said  
  
Joe was excited, then confused. "But how?"  
  
Nancy: I saw her in a restaurant with another guy about her age. I thought you too had broken up.  
  
Joe: I would never break up with her. I love her. Now, let's go find her.  
  
Frank: Whoa, first, let's tell mom and dad where we're going  
  
Joe (a bit sheepishly): Yeah, you're right. We also might want to tell them that Nancy's here.  
  
Frank (embarrassed): Oh yeah. Mom, Dad, we have a visitor.  
  
Fenton Hardy (coming down stairs): Who is it? Oh, Hi Nancy. It's a pleasure to see you again.  
  
Nancy: A pleasure to see you too, Mr. Hardy.  
  
Laura Hardy (coming down stairs): Hi, Nancy. Would you like anything to drink?  
  
Nancy: No, thank you, Mrs. Hardy.  
  
Laura: Alright, Nancy. Excuse me if I'm rude, but may I ask what brings you this way?  
  
Nancy: Of course. Actually, I was coming here on vacation but this may turn out to be a case, after all.  
  
Laura: Another case? (she laughed) My, you can't stop cases around here. Now, what is this...  
  
Joe interrupted excitedly. "Iola might still be alive!' he said  
  
Nancy: Well, we're going out. Just thought we would tell you. Nice seeing you.  
  
Fenton and Laura: Nice seeing you, Nancy  
  
Frank, Joe, and Nancy went out to Bravo! to see if they could find any clues.  
  
When they walked up to Bravo! Iola wasn't there. They were walking back, when suddenly Frank cried out. "Look what I found!" It was a bow with the initials I.M. on them.  
  
Joe: This is the ribbon Iola was wearing when the bomb went off. This proves she's alive!  
  
Frank had to smile at Joe's happiness. He hadn't seen Joe this happy for a long time. All of a sudden, he remembered Iola's family. "Joe!" he said. "We forgot to tell Chet and Mr. and Mrs. Morton."  
  
Joe: Oh yeah! Too bad we left our cell phones at home.  
  
Nancy: You guys can use my cell phone.  
  
Frank (taking the phone from her): Thanks, Nancy. (Dialing the number) Hey, Chet. This is Frank.  
  
Chet (with a lot of sadness in his voice): Hey, Frank. What's up?  
  
Frank: Hey, I understand why you're sad but you're really going to like this news.  
  
Chet: I appreciate that, Frank but unless Iola's somehow alive, no news could ever make me feel better.  
  
Frank: Actually, Chet that is the news. Iola is alive. 


	4. The Many Conversations

Chet (really surprised): Wh-what? You really mean it?  
  
Frank: Yeah, I mean it.  
  
Chet (still surprised): S-s-seriously?  
  
Frank (with a laugh to his voice): Yes, seriously.  
  
Chet: Do you have proof?  
  
Frank: Yeah. Hey, why don't we come over right now?  
  
Chet: Sure, I'll call Callie and have her come over too. After all, Iola was-is her best friend.  
  
Frank: K, see you then.  
  
Chet: See you.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Hardy home, Laura and Fenton were really confused.  
  
Laura: What the heck was Joe talking about?  
  
Fenton: I have no idea.  
  
Laura: Maybe he was overexcited about something.  
  
Fenton: Maybe, although I can't imagine what.  
  
Laura: Neither can I.  
  
Fenton: Well, see you, hon. I have to go to work. Ezra wants to assign me to a case. Not quite sure what it's about yet, though.  
  
Laura (giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek): Bye, Hon, be careful.  
  
Fenton: Bye, Hon. (knowing it was useless to say, don't worry) I will.  
  
Chet's conversation with Callie  
  
Chet (with a happiness to it): Hey, Callie. Callie (confused): Hey Chet. What's up? You sound so happy.  
  
Chet: Of course I am.  
  
Callie (still confused): Huh? I'm afraid I don't understand.  
  
Chet: Oh, right. I forgot you didn't already know.  
  
Callie (impatiently): Know what? Tell me already.  
  
Chet: Okay, okay. Iola's alive!  
  
Callie (shocked at the news) Wh-what? She is?  
  
Chet (really happily): Yeah.  
  
Callie: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!  
  
Chet: Why don't you come over? Frank, Joe, and Nancy are coming over.  
  
Callie: Ok, be right there. See you  
  
Chet: See you. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I have been really busy.

A/N: the reason I decided on this plot is because I hated it when they killed Iola off.

After Frank, Joe, and Nancy put the ribbon in a plastic bag, they went over to Chet's house. When they got there, Chet and Callie were already there. Chet jumped up and ran to them when he saw them, Callie at his heels.

Chet (really excitedly): Where is it?!?! Where is it?!?!

Frank (laughing): Hold on, Chet. Hold on! Let us get out of the car.

Chet (sheepishly): Oh yeah.

The three of them got out of the car and Frank gave Callie a kiss. They all greeted each other.

Chet (impatiently): Enough with the greetings ok? Let's see it.

Nancy gave Chet the bag with the ribbon. He looked at it, and then he hugged it tight.

Frank looked at his watch. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was really late.

"Uh, Chet," he said.

Chet: Yeah?

Frank: It's getting late. We better get home. Okay, see you later

Chet: See you.

Frank: Nancy, do you want me to drop you off where you're staying?

Nancy: No thanks, I left my car at your house.

Frank: Right, ok.

When they got home, both their parents were asleep.

Frank: We'd better get some sleep also. We can look for fingerprints in the morning.

Joe (yawning): Yeah, I am really tired.

Both boys tumbled into bed.

_Gray Man: You idiot! Someone you think you recognized saw you! Do you plan on getting yourself almost killed, again?_

_Iola: What was that about getting almost killed again, Father?_

A/N: Gray Man is not actually Iola's real father,

_Gray Man: Nothing!_

_Iola: Tell me!_

_Gray Man: I told you, it was nothing._

_Iola: I don't believe you. Tell me now!_

_Gray Man: There's nothing to tell. Now you have really made me angry for speaking back to your father like that._

_The Gray Man gave Iola a push and suddenly she was holding onto the edge of the windowsill for dear life!_


End file.
